Where We Ended Up
by xX Sanity Through My Eyes Xx
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has returned a year after Titans Together. He has been closely watching Jinx and her relationship with Kid Flash and after she breaks up with him, Kyd decides he will stick by her side, even if it means joining the titans. Kyd/Jinx please R
1. Chapter 1: Not So Far Behind

Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has returned a year after _Titans Together_. He has been closely watching Jinx and her relationship with Kid Flash and after she breaks up with him, Kyd decides he will stick by her side, even if it means joining the titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything associated with it.

~&~

Chapter 1: Not So Far Behind…

Are you happy where we all ended up?

Isn't it ironic that while you stand in the distance in the midst of the rain, that you are exactly what you never wanted to be?

Are you as angry as I am with you? You used to berate me constantly because I was too weak, too polite, too kind to be a villain, yet you turn on us and become a hero. While everyone I know is frozen or dead, you haunt my dreams by living.

One year, one year after you betrayed us. Only I remain, but no one will ever know of me. They think I'm frozen with everyone else. Basically I'm dead to the world. So here I am, watching after you from the shadows. I never liked the dark and only you knew that. Only you knew that I couldn't talk. Only you would ever speak directly at me, even if it was to insult me.

I wish I could speak. If I could, I would have told you what you meant to me, I would've told you that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth to be with you, and I would've said that I loved you. I still do.

I don't know what I'm more angered at, that you sided with him or that he broke your heart. I wish that I could find him and take him apart piece by piece. I know these are empty threats, because I know that it would make you cry even more and that's something that I would never want to do.

Why do you still cry over him? Didn't you know that he was a womanizer? He flirted with anything with a skirt, yet you fell for his charms. You catch him with another, yet all you can do is cry over him?

You've really changed, but so have I. No longer do I sympathize with petty emotions or my guilty conscience when I get a job. If I'm hired to kill, I kill, no questions asked, no lingering thoughts.

I don't go by that ridiculous name that everyone at H.A.E.Y.P. referred to me as. I'm no longer Kyd Wykkyd, I'm no longer the silent kid that everyone can take advantage of. I no longer have a name to go by, but I'm no longer Kyd Wykkyd.

You've always asked me what my real name was, but I always shrugged it off, pretending to be too good for you to know. Truth is, even I don't know what my real name is. I was born into this world an orphan of the streets, shunned from everywhere for looking strange and demonic. It also didn't help when I couldn't tell people that I wasn't a demon.

The reason I joined the academy was to get a roof over my head and some food in my empty stomach. Most of the classes I failed, even the 'easiest' of classes were difficult for me.

My powers prevented me from having something that everyone contained. My powers prevented me from having emotions. I couldn't have any emotion or my powers would go crazy. That's why it was so much easier for me to be nice. If I was nice, people were happy. If people were happy, then I was happy. At least I thought I was happy.

Then I met you. You were never satisfied unless you got complete perfection. Perfection in yourself wasn't the only thing you looked for; you looked for perfection in everyone around you. You wanted them to reflect the way a proper super villain should act.

You wanted them to be better than any other villain. If someone made a blunder, you tore them apart with your words, saying that they were a joke to be even considered a villain. Outspoken, smart, cunning, a natural born leader. These were all the things that I heard about you while at the academy. I was curious about you.

Every time I followed you, you would seem to disappear. Your eyes always seemed to know where I was when you didn't really know. Finally, after weeks of stalking you and trying to find out about you, you confront me. I was taken back by your sudden boldness. You're eyes narrowed dangerously when I made a silent apology. You told me I was a joke, told me that a villain should never have to apologize, never have to explain themselves. Villains, they just were.

After the academy went down in flames, I went back to the streets. Even with my abilities, I never liked the idea of stealing, injuring others, or killing. While I was on the streets, trying to live day to day, I overheard that you bounced back and created your own team made up of our old classmates. At first I didn't think anything of it, but I was so enamored by you that I decided to see if I could join the team.

Only you had accepted me as part of the team, telling the others that my powers were an exceptional addition to the team. They thought I was creepy, that I was smug. You would walk into my room in the dead of night to find that I was hanging upside down from the balcony. You would ask me what was wrong and when I finally gestured to what bothered me, you would jokingly insult me.

'_Kyd, no villain is afraid of the dark.'_

I thought it was normal for you to say things like that. I thought it was to distance you from us. I accepted this to be a fact. Then everything changed when he entered the picture. You got closer to him than you did with everyone else. I knew that you would eventually pick him over us, but I deluded myself by believing that he was no more but a mere distraction.

You would get over him, right? I was wrong, but I wasn't shocked when you froze the five of us. I escaped before you froze us. The Teen Titans were far too busy with celebrating that they didn't notice the creepy, silent villain escape.

After a year away, I'm back. I spent all my time researching who I was, or to find out more about my power. I still don't know my name, but I did master my power to a certain extent. I found a way to communicate with you. I found a way that everyone will finally hear my voice and at the same time will never hear my voice.

Telepathy is what he called it, I think? A mysterious man appeared before me when he heard that a strange kid was to steal information from the federal bureau. He could've turned me in and had me executed, but he gave me a sinister smile as he gave me a look of recognition. He knew who I was, but he never revealed his information about me. No, he trained me. He had powers similar to mine.

Everyone has left has left you alone in the rain. They figure that you need your space, but I know better. You like the company of others, just as much as I like sound. I come out from the shadows as I make my way towards you. The rain pours down, making my sleek black hair cover my blood red eyes. I tilt my head to the side; this is the first time that I've ever seen you with your hair down.

It's a strange thought to think about all of a sudden, but it makes me blush seeing you with your hair down. It makes you look older, more distinguished, more sophisticated. It went down to your now bare back and it perfectly framed your beautiful face.

The playful look that usually adorned your face was now replaced with this sullen, lost expression. I still don't know what I'll say to you. My heart beats faster, picking up with the pace of the rain, as I walk towards you. My breath is erratic and my fingers grow cold. I stop right behind you, your eyes still fixated on the ocean before you.

"_Jinx?_" She turns around, her eyes red and sore from crying. Her bright, pink, cat-like eyes were dull and listless. Her eyes widened as she recognized me.

"Kyd…" I interrupt her and capture her lips with my own. I pull away from the kiss before she has a chance to do so herself. I didn't even give her a chance to respond, I teleported myself a distance away. Once again, I've returned… to my own self. My own worthless and cowardly self.

~&~

AN: I hope you liked the start of this story. I've always been interested in Kyd Wykkyd and was sorely disappointed when I saw the lack of Kyd stories. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make a whole story out of it. This is my first experience writing a Teen Titans story, because most of my stories are usually about the X-men.

Next Chapter- _Chapter 2: West of the Tower…_


	2. Chapter 2: West of the Tower

Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has returned a year after _Titans Together_. He has been closely watching Jinx and her relationship with Kid Flash and after she breaks up with him, Kyd decides he will stick by her side, even if it means joining the titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything associated with it.

~&~

Chapter 2: West of the Tower

"Hey Elliot, you know the rules. Puff, puff, pass."

A few weeks ago an unknown criminal had defrosted everyone. However, after being frozen for a year, no one was the same. Some had gone back to crime, pretending that the past year had not happened. Some simply forgot their life as a hardened criminal and were living a normal life. Many, though, had died from complications from being frozen. The Brotherhood is dead.

I've spent my time with Johnny Rancid and his friend Punk Rocket, or what they go by now, John Roark and Dallas Brooks. They were part of the group that suffered from amnesia. All they do now is smoke and continue on with their bands.

I met them a few days after the incident with Jinx. They were two lost boys, barely making enough money to afford an apartment. I took advantage of my anonymity to them. I wrote to them, they would've freaked out if I telepathically spoke to them, that I would cover the rest of the rent if I could live with them.

Obviously, they didn't mind me. The only time they bothered with me was when John got his hands on some weed or if Dallas asked for my opinion on a new song. I felt content with these two idiots. I was included, despite being a creepy mute. I was their creepy goth friend that they smoked with. They never asked me about my name. They just gave me one.

They know me as Elliot Knight. It's another nickname, but a nickname that I can live with. They came up with the name after a montage of movies. Elliot was a product of them watching _Clerks 2_. They reasoned that I was a skinny, shy, teen that was most likely a virgin. Being high, I silently laughed at their reasoning.

They came up with Knight when they saw _The Dark Knight_. _The Dark Knight _was a biographical look at Batman. John said that I had the color scheme and Dallas said that I was as silent as Batman. Therefore, I became Elliot Knight.

I still thought a lot about Jinx. I spent most of my time thinking about what I would say next time I saw her, but that was all I did, think. Occasionally, I would make small trips to the Titan Tower and hope that I could catch a glimpse of her. Only by chance would I catch a glimpse of her in a window, but that's all I ever saw. She barely left the tower in the past few days. Sometimes I think it's my fault. Was I too bold in my approach?

"Hey, Elliot. What's wrong, bro?" asked John. I shrug his question off and write that I'll be going into the city for a while. He doesn't question me, he just returns to fixing up his bike.

"Elliot! Don't forget, we got some more weed. Get back before dark," says John as I walk away. I look back and nod to show that I heard him.

~&~

I don't remember much about Kyd. When I saw him, he looked so desperate. He held bags under his eyes and he was scrawnier than I remembered. I've noticed that he has been following me. Every other day or so, I would see him looking into the tower from the outside.

My relationship with Wally was strained at best. A week earlier I found the 'fastest boy alive' with some other woman by the name of Linda Park. I didn't know what to say. I guess he didn't either. Both of us stared into each others eyes for who knows how long. Linda had awkwardly left moments earlier.

I knew how Wally worked, he never lied. Never. He walked around the truth, but he would always end up confessing. That was who he was. That's why he just stood there, mouth agape. My eyes stung as a lone tear escaped. I ran out, looking back and saw that Wally stood in the same place with the same stunned expression.

I ran to the docks of Jump City. The ocean really was beautiful in this part of town, despite the fact that the rain cast a dark outlook upon the city. Then, he came back. Kyd had come back and… spoke? I don't know if it was wishful thinking but I thought I heard him speak. But before I could say anything, he finally gains a spine and does something off impulse.

He kissed me…

As long as I've known Kyd, there were always three truths that I knew about him. One, he never spoke. He couldn't speak, I should say. I always knew that silence made him uncomfortable and I knew that he was the total opposite of what people usually thought of him. He was not emo or a goth. When he was with us, he was a mischievous child that happened to smoke a lot of weed.

Two, he never let on about himself. I don't know if it was because he had a painful past or no past at all, but he never let on more than face value. No name, no previous identity, no family. We never knew anything personal with him.

Finally, he was too thoughtful. He always weighed the cons and pros of everything. Nothing was a wasted effort. Even if he wanted to act on impulse, he held back. If he wanted to punch someone, he thought about it. I look back at that last statement. Did he think about it when he kissed me or did he just do it?

I forget about it and tell the others that I'm going to go into town. Rachel decides that she'll accompany me, says something about taking me to a coffee shop she frequents. Both of us are silent when we walked through the city. I look over to Rachel; she's been strangely content the past month.

It's eerie to have a happy Rachel. 'A happy Raven is a dangerous Raven' said Beast Boy to me once. Maybe I'm paranoid. The silent barrier between us becomes too unbearable for me.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm…" she glances over to me.

"Have you… heard anything about Wally lately?" Rachel raises an eyebrow at the question.

"I heard that he's joining some stupid league or something." That's the last thing I hear from her when we reached the coffee shop. It's a dark, secluded place near the end of town. It's nice. I look to my side to see that Rachel has already left me. I tell a waitress to get me some coffee, black and I sit down and lean over the table on my arms.

"_I never expected someone like you to take your coffee black. But then again, I never expected you to drink coffee_," says a voice. It's a familiar voice, but I shake off its presence anyway.

"_I haven't seen you in a while. You're just going to up and ignore me?_" Stupid voice. I don't even know where it's coming from. I just hear the voice in my head.

"_My voice is in your head. But, why don't you look up?_" I lazily look up to see… Kyd! Kyd was hanging upside down from one of the lamps in the coffee shop.

"_I don't go by that stupid name anymore_…" says Kyd… I mean he says as he flips off the lamp and gently lands into a chair.

"What do you go by now?" I ask curiously.

"_I go by Elliot nowadays. Elliot Knight._" Elliot Knight? He finally tells me his name and it's not ridiculous or weird? Why didn't he tell me this before?

"_Back then I couldn't speak to you guys. I only mastered the art of telepathy recently._" Telepathy…

"Why didn't you tell us your name at least? You could've written it down on a piece of paper."

"_Elliot Knight isn't my real name. To tell you the truth, I don't have a real name still._"

"Who gave you that name then?"

"_A couple of friends gave me the name. I'm sure you know them._" At first I think the HIVE Five gave him the name. I mean with the return of some criminals, I'm sure that they'd return.

"_They didn't give me the name. Mikron, Baran, and Seymour are all amnesiacs. Private HIVE is paralyzed from the waist down. He's depressed and suicidal. And Billy… Billy changed after being frozen. Billy went back to school. If you see him, don't be surprised if you see that he's taken over his father's business._"

That's a shock. I always thought that Billy would never amount to anything. Even with such an incredible power, he never showed any ambition towards anything. I remembered Billy as rude, crude, southern trash that was illegally disowned as child. He hid his pain behind a smile. A thought then passed through my head.

"Wait a moment, who gave you the name then?"

"_Johnny Rancid and Punk Rocket gave me the name. They're new room mates. They're also amnesiac. They only remember who they were before they became criminals. Now they're John Roark and Dallas Brooks._"

"So… Elliot. Why did you kiss me," I grin as I completely forget about the reason I had been sulking.

"_Same reason that he used to…_" he says vehemently.

"_Are you happy as a hero?_" he asks. I think about it for a moment. I have a roof over my head, food that's always guaranteed, and a handful of friends to count on. Even with my relationship with Wally basically nonexistent, I think that I'm completely content with this life. I see Kyd's… I mean Elliot's eyes fixated on me.

"Yes I'm happy as a Teen Titan," I announce proudly.

"_Then I am too._" I look at him curiously and before I ask him, he pulls out a familiar looking object from the pocket of his pants.

"_I am also happy that I'm a Teen Titan._"

~&~

Linda Park: For those who don't know. Wally West eventually becomes the Flash after his mentor dies and joins the Justice League. As the Flash, Wally eventually falls in love with a Korean woman named Linda Park. They date and later get married.

John Roark: I gave Rancid this last name for a reason. It means that those with the name Roark create an interest in the deeper aspects of life and emphasizes that it causes an emotional intensity that is hard to control. It's sort of a tribute to what the story is supposed to represent.

Dallas Brooks: I gave Punk Rocket the name Dallas, because I love Matt Dillon. I especially love his portrayal of Dallas Winston from _The Outsiders_.

AN: Even though this is supposed to be mainly about Kyd Wykkyd and Jinx, I will be having some fairly common and uncommon pairings throughout the story. Try to find out who I paired with what guy. I will only tell you the guys that are included in the pairing list: Speedy, Red X, Hot Spot, Billy Numerous, and Jericho. Trust me, this will be a long, long fanfic.

Next Chapter: _Red X Interlude 1…_


	3. RedX Interlude 1: I Shine in the Dark

Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has returned a year after _Titans Together_. He has been closely watching Jinx and her relationship with Kid Flash and after she breaks up with him, Kyd decides he will stick by her side, even if it means joining the titans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything associated with it.

AN: Events take place a month before the 'kiss' incident between Elliot and Jinx.

~&~

Red-X Interlude 1: I Shine in the Dark

I'm both the villain and the hero. However, unlike the heroes, my morals don't conflict with my job. I only look out for me. I'm not like the villains either, I don't want to be super rich, I don't need personal power, and I don't do it to hurt people. I do it for the thrill. The thrill of the chase and the rush of a hard fight that pushes me to the limit. I do it… to see her.

If you asked me what I thought of women a few months ago, I would've told you they were like toys to me. I played with them and then got a new one when I was bored. I never had to go to a woman or try to pick them up; I attracted them with my roguish charm and natural good looks.

But then I saw her. She was a beautiful jewel hidden in the shadows of the night. She was the more valuable jewel, which was usually overlooked by the brighter, more garish gems. Her beauty was more subtle, more alluring than the others. While other gems revealed their beauty, she hid hers, almost teasing you.

Me being a thief, I of course, want to steal her away. So for the past few weeks, I've been staging heists where I, intentionally, got 'caught in the act of stealing' and hope that I could speak a few words with her. This night was different, because she went solo. Apparently the other four were handling business elsewhere.

"I'm flattered that you would want to be the only one to catch me," I say as I mockingly place a hand over my heart.

"Go to Hell X…" Oh, I'm getting on her nerves. I'm just loving this. I wonder how far I could push her before she snaps. I teleport right next to her and whisper into her ear.

"Well cutie, I'll go back to Hell only if you go with me."

"Do you have a death wish?" she asks as her eyes glow white, many of the objects in the room begin to levitate.

"You know, you're not the first person to ask me that. In fact, the last person to ask me that was such a _Dick_. But I guess it's true what they say '_birds_ of a feather,' and all that nonsense." Yet again, I disappear into the night, leaving her another vague clue as to who I may be.

I know she'll never figure out who I am, because I simply don't exist. In this time, I'm known as the master thief Red X. But back in my time, I'm more closely associated with the name Robin. Back in my time, I was known as Jason Todd. Now, some of you are probably wondering how the hell I ended up in this time. You can call me the modern Heinrich Faust (1).

My past is paved in blood, both of the evil and of mine. As Robin, I was merely a replacement. I never fit in, I never was good enough for Batman, and I was always outshined by Dick. Wayne knew it, Dick knew it, and I knew it, but it infuriated me to know that I was never going to get any appreciation as Robin. I would always be second best or the replacement. 'The other Robin was so much better' or 'Who the hell is he? Where's the real Robin?' that's all I would ever hear. I grew angrier and more violent. I took my fights with criminals to the extreme and even going as far as causing the death of a rapist.

~&~

Seven months prior…

Wayne then told me I had to quit being Robin, temporarily. He told me that I should simmer down and that I probably haven't come to terms with my parents' deaths. I stormed out and took a stroll through the old neighborhood and I met Mrs. Walker.

She has always been a nice lady that had been close friends with my parents. Anyways, she gives me a bunch of my father's old documents, one being my birth certificate, and I notice that the name of my mom is removed except for the letter 'S'. Which is strange, since my mother's name was Catherine, at least I thought she was my mother.

My biological mother was some bitch by the name of Sheila Haywood. I call her a bitch, because she inadvertently caused my death. She fucking handed me over to The Joker and he beats me. He beats me over and over again with a crowbar.

I lost consciousness for what seemed like forever, but when I awoke I was in Hell. The flames licked against my skin and the laughter of demons echoed from everywhere. While in Hell, I became accustomed to the torture. I became accustomed to the silence, the loneliness, and eventually the periodical physical abuse.

I wanted to get out. My mind was beginning to become numb, it was beginning to lose sight of my humanity, even though I'm technically not human or alive anymore. I was beginning to just go along with it. This was not like me. I am Jason Todd and I did not just go along with it. I fight for everything and against anything.

I didn't know how, but I was going to do the impossible… I was going to escape Hell.

A deal with the Devil. That is not as easy as they make it seem in the movies. First of all, you can't seem to talk to the dude when everyone else is trying to do the same thing. Second, everyone else had a much more solid plan than me. They've probably been here longer. When I finally had the chance to talk with him, he had this playful grin on his face.

I was almost speechless, I was standing in front of one of the most powerful beings in existence. But I bravely offered him something I knew he couldn't refuse. I made a bet with him. In all forms of media, I've noticed that the Devil can never resist a bet. So, I made a bet, should I lose, that I would be his to personally torture forever and if I were to win, I would get one, rule-free wish.

He laughed and said, "Why not, I have nothing to lose. This is Hell; I couldn't lose even if I wanted to." He thought I was amusing. I wanted to come back with a scathing remark, but I already lucked out with the fact that he would accept my challenge. I guess my pride could take a blow.

I made the challenge. I told him the challenge was an obstacle course made by the fiery pits of Hell. He laughed harder. I knew that he had every advantage, but I was hoping that my lofty plan would work.

So I told him the only rule was that the participant had to make it to the finish line. I went first and barely made it to the finish line. I grinned, the only part of my plan that I was ever worried about was if I was even going to complete the obstacle course. He obviously finished at a much faster pace than me and beamed his demonic smile at me, thinking that I lost the challenge.

"You lost, little boy," he states triumphantly.

"No, no I didn't," I grinned at him. His smirk fades away and his eyes blaze a burning red.

"But I won…" he says dangerously under his breath.

"Yes you did win, but I didn't lose. The challenge wasn't a race; the challenge was for 'the participant had to make it to the finish line.' I believe I also said that should I lose, **not **should you win, that I would be your personal torture slave." Seeing that I outsmarted him, he snarled at me.

"Fine, what is your _one _wish…" he said begrudgingly. I guess the Devil is a man... thing of his word.

"Correction, its one _rule-free_ wish. Therefore I wish for three wishes." I see his mouth twitch as he reluctantly allows my wish to happen.

"Now for my first wish, I wish… for a fraction of your power." His eyes widen at my words, but he grants my wish. My body started to exude a blood red aura. This power was amazing, but I remember that I still had something to finish.

"My second wish is that you will grant me life again… and my third wish is that the next time I die. Instead of going straight back to Hell, I want to go to Purgatory (2)." The Devil didn't even bother to back out, he waved farewell while muttering, 'At least I didn't lose.' What an egotistical asshole.

So I left Hell and exited my grave. I found out I had been replaced, already, by another boy named Tim Drake. I was already replaced in what, a few months after my death? I didn't mind that I'd been replaced, but the fact that Wayne and the general public took more notice of him and of his _own_ accomplishments, pissed me off. Dick's own career didn't overshadow his, Wayne spent more time with him, and the public loved him. And to top it all off, I was forgotten. Wayne didn't even bother going after my killer. The Joker was still alive.

I felt betrayed…

Using my newly acquired demonic powers, I escaped in time. I escaped to the time where Dick made his biggest and only blunder that I've ever heard of. I escaped to his first year as a Teen Titan and his first and only year as a criminal. I became the mistake that he tried to erase. I became Red-X.

~&~

Present…

Another depressing night alone at Alice's Coffee Shop. I mean, who would want to hang out with me? There are so many qualities that other women have that I lack. For one, I'm not attractive, at least by society's standards. And unlike the other Titans, I have to constantly control my emotions. Because of this, I distance myself away from anyone as to make sure that they are safe. Even if I wanted to be accepted, I wouldn't. I don't know what it is about me that scare people. When the Titans receive praise, I'm one of the few that stay behind.

As I take a sip of my latte, I hear a deep sigh escape from behind me. I took a look back and thought I saw Robin, until I realized that the boy I was looking at had certain features that was opposite of Robin. For one, his hair was a tad bit longer and messier. Chin stubble was present, a quality that the clean cut Robin would not possess, and he didn't hide his magnificent blue eyes. And Robin definitely, never had a playful grin plastered on his face. Nope, Robin only had the genuinely lost smile, the cocky smirk, and the 'I have no time to joke' look.

"Can I help you?" I ask. That came out harsher than I thought.

"Well, giving your name would help a lot." That's a first. No one has ever asked me for my name. Though, I could also say the same about guys approaching me.

"I don't talk to strangers," I say bluntly. You think that saying this would discourage the guy, but he's still standing here and he's still grinning at me. In fact, he didn't even look fazed at my comment.

"Where are my manners? The names Jason, Jason Todd," he says extending his hand to me, the grin still in place.

~&~

Heinrich Faust: For those that don't read 19th century literature, Faust is the main character for Johann Goethe's book _Faust_. He's a scholar who sold his soul to the devil in exchange for knowledge. He later outsmarts the devil and is able to retrieve his soul and ascend to Heaven to join his loved one.

Purgatory: In Catholicism, Purgatory is the place of punishment of all the wrongdoings of the soul. Instead of being tortured, like in Hell, the soul is purified and made ready for Heaven. But only those who die in a state of grace are allowed to enter Purgatory.

AN: Sorry, it's been a while since I updated. I've always loved the mysteriousness of Red X and I thought it sucked that they never delved into his character much. But I guess it worked out for the best. The positives being that _I'm_ able to develop my own backstory for him.

Next Chapter- _Chapter 3: Life Adjustment…_


End file.
